Anya Itūroa
Anya Itūroa is the estranged mother of Virgil Itūroa and current Captain of the Tenth District within the Oniwabanshū. In order to hide her identity from her son during his first time in the spiritual world, she went under the guise of Chiyome Takeda (千代女武田, Takeda Chiyome). She serves as an ambassador and is a founding member of Phönix, an organization of Quincy that seeks to undo the wrongful ways and teachings of Yhwach, and raise the remaining members of the race from the ashes. Due to her mastery of Gintō, and the creation of a new standard of magic within current generation of Quincy, she holds the moniker of The Scarlet Witch (緋色の魔女, Hiiro no Majo). In her youth, Anya was a notable and loyal member of the Wandenreich, serving as the Hunting Captain of the 7th Jagdarmee and a member of the Sternritter. Defecting from the army of Quincy upon learning of Yhwach's plan to use Auswählen, and purge impure and "weak" Quincy. This resulted in her fighting her way out of [[w:c:bleach:Wandenreich#Headquarters|'Lichtreich']] (光の帝国 (リヒトライヒ), Rihitoraihi; German for "Light Empire", Japanese for "Empire of Light") and having her designated Schrift letter taken back by Yhwach. She would escape to the spiritual world, and take residence in Shinshi, a country in the spiritual world known for it's questionably open immigration policy. In Shinshi she would meet her future husband, Xavier Amad, and eventually gain a position in the nation's military force. Appearance Despite being possibly being over hundreds of years old, Anya has retained a relatively youthful appearance of a well-endowed woman in her early thirties. She is woman of average height and carries a slender build. She possesses short dark brown hair that she sweeps to side, leaving her bangs to frame her face. She has beautiful amber colored eyes and dark skin, two traits which lead most people to assume that's she is apart of the Soul Society's noble Shihōin Clan. In terms of clothing, she wears a variation of her original Wandenreich uniform. On her hands she wears a black pair of fingerless gloves. On her right hand she wears a white ring that matches the bangle that's also on her right hand. On both ears Anya has a series of gold piercings that are usually hidden by her hair. She wears a unique white single-breasted coat with scarlet lining on the edges and innards of it. The collard is upwards and runs in curved manner towards the coat's buttons that are located mid-abdomen. The shoulders are slightly padded and have two scarlet semi-circles emblazoned on them. Underneath her coat she wears a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt with matching armbands that extend from mid-bicep to the ends of her wrist. For her lower body Anya dresses in a simple pair of black military trousers and matching shoes. When attending matters involving Oniwabanshū, she wears the standard black cloak with her district's number emblazoned on the left on top of her common clothes. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Quincy Cross (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross") Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul") Sanrei Gloves (散霊手套, Sanrei Shutou; lit. "Spirit-Scattering Hand Envelope") Sorō Ring (揃う足輪, Sorou Ashiwa; Lit. "Ring to Become Complete") Powers & Abilities Spirit Weapons Kanzaki (神裂, Literally meaning "God Breaker") Caliburn (エクスカリバー, Ekusukaribaa; Lit. "To cut steel") Kindō Kindō (金道, Kindou; Lit. "Golden Road") :Harau (祓う, Lit. "To Cleanse") Ame-no-Tohō Ame-no-Tohō(天の途方, Ame no Tohou; Lit. "Divine Destination") Trivia *Image was drawn by koyoriin, and is not my own. Category:King Cartman Category:Character